


Testing Chanhun

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a tease. Chanyeol will get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Chanhun

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING/kinks: dirty talk, begging, fisting

Sehun yanks the humungous headphones off Chanyeol’s head, who is entertaining himself reading the lovely/amusing/sexually frustrated comments left on the internet by their fans.

“What the fuck, dude?!” Chanyeol growls enraged, shooting a death glare at Sehun.

The maknae is topless, having just stepped out of the shower; the flimsy towel around his hips doesn’t quite hide his bulge and he doesn’t look ashamed in the slightest. Chanyeol’s eyes scan the expanse of wet skin and wander south against his own better judgment, it can’t be helped.

“What- What do you want, Sehun?” he asks, clearing his throat and feigning interest for whatever is on his computer.

Sehun’s usually sleepy eyes are now flaming, his hands are twitching with the urge to touch. He quickly runs his tongue on his dry lips before kissing Chanyeol hungrily, almost making the rapper’s precious laptop fall.

It catches Chanyeol by surprise, but it doesn’t stop him from kissing Sehun back equally fiercely – he only mentally prays the rest of EXO K won’t catch the two of them like that: they’ve been keeping their recently-turned-deeper relationship a secret, even to their best friends and bandmates.  
Sehun unzips Chanyeol’s hoodie with shaky hands, the belt is next along with the zip of the jeans. The younger male attacks Chanyeol’s neck, licking and sucking with the intention of leaving a nasty hickey. One of his hands lingers dangerously above the rapper’s crotch.

“The things I want to do to you, hyung,” Sehun whispers huskily, teasing a lobe with the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol shivers under the hot breath and the still unspoken promises of hot moments.

“I want you under me, naked, only your hat as piece of clothes if you prefer. I want to map your skin with my tongue and cover it with light bites. I want to feel your nipples harden against my tongue as I lap at them relentlessly,” he says, emphasizing his intentions with soft caresses under Chanyeol’s t-shirt, the other hand teasingly close to his crotch without touching it. The rapper feels himself blushing fiercely already, his member half hard till a moment ago now tensing his boxers to reach Sehun’s hand.

“Then I think I’ll take your lovely cock in my hand, stroking it roughly. I want to see you writhe under my touch when I’ll stop mere moments before you come because I’m thirsty of you. I want to taste you: I’ll wrap my lips around you and tease you with my tongue, licking aaall the way. I’ll let you fuck my mouth till my jaw is completely slack and you’ve drilled a hole in the back of my throat. I’ll make your toes curl and make you scream when you come. I don’t want to waste a drop of it, I’ll milk you until you’re completely worn off.”

The horny maknae snakes a hand inside Chanyeol’s boxers and grabs his cock to give more meaning to his own words, making the other man inhale sharply at the feeling, a soft and shaky moan escaping his lips.

“I already finger fucked myself to be ready to get you up my ass, this way we won’t waste more time before I’ll be able to ride you. You won’t be able to resist my tight ass, because we both know how much you enjoy fucking me...”

Sehun stops touching Chanyeol but rests his hands on the other’s stomach and leg, watching the brunette shiver and arch his back in a silent beg for more contact. With a smirk, Sehun stands up and unlocks the door, heading to the room he shares with the leader.  
Chanyeol is dumbfounded. And fucking aroused.

“Not fair, Sehun!” he shouts enraged, holding his pants with a hand while getting up to close the door and take care of his hard-on.

===

Chanyeol wants revenge.

Revenge for what, you may ask. Well, it involves Sehun, of course: Sehun and his mouth that he used only to tease Chanyeol, talking and talking dirty and dirtier, without using it for a better purpose –blowing Chanyeol, that is. Chanyeol had to use his own hand, after it, and now wants his maknae, slash fuck buddy, slash secret boyfriend, to pay for it.

Instead of staying to monitor their sunbaes rehearsal for that night’s SM Town concert, Chanyeol drags Sehun behind the scenes, down a corridor or four and into a secluded, scarcely furnished room.

“I need to talk to you,” the brunette says, filling those simple words with a seductive tone that also means ‘don’t you dare to argue with me’. Sehun must read between lines and shivers in anticipation, because he loves when Chanyeol acts like the ‘bad cop’.

Following the rapper backstage, Sehun doesn’t take his eyes off the other’s ass –he wants to bang it right now,no beating around the bush – and long legs, but quickly moves his gaze up when Chanyeol suddenly turns and looks at Sehun, looks at him with his flaming big eyes.

“Yes?” Sehun gulps, managing to maintain his monotone. Chanyeol glares, stepping towards him a bit.

“I don’t like your behavior, maknae,” Chanyeol’s voice is slow as honey, also as thick as it, but not quite as sweet, “You turned me on and left me like that. Kneel down,” he orders, stepping forward to lock the door.

Sehun accomplishes, never taking his eyes off Chanyeol.

“Well, well. Quoting you, I can’t resist your tight ass, am I right?” the rapper states. Sehun nods slowly.

“You teased without giving me a treat, though, and that kind of ticked me off. I don’t think I want to fuck you,” he finally declares.

Sehun widens his eyes just slightly in horror at such an outlook; he had to expect a similar threaten but…he actually didn’t.

Chanyeol gingerly rubs a foot against Sehun’s hardening cock, stares into his eyes while the maknae breathes more erratically with the minutes and eventually starts humping his leg, silently begging for more.

“Oh, no, dear sir, you won’t get it so easily,” the rapper assures in a mischievous tone, stopping and moving his foot away.

“P-Please, Chanyeol-ah, I…” Sehun looks up at the older male, holding onto his leg to help himself get more friction.

Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s jaw to look more intensely in his eyes and bends to lay a hand on Sehun’s belt more easily.

“You what?” he asks slyly, working the belt and the fly open, “What do you want, Sehun?”

Sehun shivers: that’s the power of Chanyeol’s voice on him. He could actually come only listening to Chanyeol’s voice, which is arousing to begin with, but it’s in moments like this that it’s at its best, so attractively dangerous and so dangerously attractive.

Chanyeol kneels to get more at level with Sehun and wraps his hand around the maknae’s stiff cock (he isn’t wearing any underwear, the fucker), leaning closer to him to whisper huskily, “What do you want.”

He doesn’t move his hand and it’s driving Sehun crazy, enough to start humping his hand now.

“Please, hyung, please,” he pants, his face extremely close to Chanyeol’s, but he doesn’t dare to fill the already small gap with a kiss because that asshole would stop any contact just to taunt Sehun.

Chanyeol’s grin brushes against Sehun’s cheek before he starts kissing the maknae’s fine jaw line and at the same time pumping his penis.

“Oh, oh yes, Chanyeol, ah,” Sehun is thrusting his hips with Chanyeol’s hand erratic rhythm, moaning like a cheap whore –Chanyeol’s voice brings him on edge, okay?

The rapper stops.

“Nnnngh, no, don’t stop, hyung, please, oh, please,” Sehun whines, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist to make him jerk him off again. Chanyeol smiles deviously.

“I-I need…please, Chanyeol, I need more,” Sehun begs, turning his face to be able to kiss the rapper properly.

“Better wait for when we’re back at the hotel, the others may get suspicious with our long disappearance and I don’t want to get an earful from the manager hyungs,” Chanyeol suggests, giving a last artful tug that makes Sehun come in his jeans, and kisses him fondly.

He waits for Sehun to snap out of the bliss and to compose himself, then they jog back to the stage, taking in stride the cocked eyebrows and pointed stares from their bandmates.

‘Revenge is a dish best served cold,’ Chanyeol thinks, fighting back a devious grin.

===

The fans’ screeches from outside the hotel filter easily through the glass entrance doors. Twelve exhausted boys bow in their direction as a ‘thank you’ for attending the S.M. concert and finally shuffle towards the elevators, looking forward to crash on their beds.

Chanyeol is chilling on the bed idly zapping from a TV channel to another, wrapped in the cozy hotel’s bathrobe after a rejuvenating shower, as Baekhyun is perched on the twin bed, fussing over his own backpack.

Someone knocks on the door. In a surge of kindness, Chanyeol gets up to open it.

“Hi.”

It’s Sehun. Turns out Suho kindly kicked him out, claiming the rooming had been changed and that the maknae had to switch place with Baekhyun.

“Coming, coming!” With that, the pretty handed singer is out of the room, leaving the tall dongsaengs on their own.

“Well, come on in,” Chanyeol steps aside, pretending not to notice the thorough look-over Sehun spares him as he walks into the hotel room.

The maknae makes himself comfortable, testing the mattress of his assigned bed out of habit and finally unzipping his bag, fishing out a smaller fabric bag that he shakes like it’s some great prize or like they’re going to play Bingo, mischievous grin slowly stretching his pink lips. Chanyeol eyes it and Sehun half warily, pretty sure to know what’s going to happen.

“I’m tired, Sehun,” he finally says, plopping on an armchair. It’s a half lie. It’s also a way to push the dancer on edge and test his patience.

Sehun sashays his way to the armchair, dropping the bag on the floor with a low thud before sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, draping his arms around the rapper’s neck just to make a scene.

He bats his eyelashes, “Please, hyung, you promised…You don’t want that little Sehunnie won’t trust you anymore, do you?”

Chanyeol snorts at Sehun’s resorting to aegyo to win him over and have his way.

“Someone has been a bad boy, though” he states, somehow going along with this small role play.

“Someone has been a bad boy,” Sehun confirms, “but he then pleased you and now he’s here to receive something in return,” he adds, staring directly in Chanyeol’s eyes.

The brunette moves his gaze from Sehun’s eyes to his mouth, absentmindedly stroking his leg.

“Correction: you didn’t do anything, but I quite appreciated what happened this afternoon, so that’s good enough. Since this boy has started behaving better, I may reward him,” Chanyeol concedes, running his free hand under Sehun’s t-shirt and teasing a nipple.

Sehun sighs fondly and attacks Chanyeol’s lips, lazily making out and undressing. With a lapful of Sehun, Chanyeol steadies himself against the armchair to stand up and, once the younger has securely wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, makes their way to the bed. The rapper releases Sehun on the bed and with expert hands he finishes undressing him, receiving caresses and strokes under the bathrobe from a sneaky hand that belongs to a mischievous maknae.

Chanyeol leaves a now naked Sehun to retrieve the bag abandoned on the floor and turns to see the maknae’s spread open legs, a hand stroking his member lazily and, once Chanyeol decides to look away, also Sehun’s trademark smirk reserved to these moments.

Chanyeol sits at the foot of the bed, distractedly playing with the bag’s fastenings.

“Do you think the others will hear us?” he can’t help but worry: Chanyeol suspects the others have an idea of what’s going on between him and Sehun, but he’s not sure he feels ready to confirm their relationship yet.

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Let them,” he bites back with a lustful wink, bolting up to trap Chanyeol’s lips with his.

The rapper hums in the kiss, stripping off the bathrobe and joining Sehun fully on the bed. He blindly opens the bag and detaches himself from the dancer only to glance at the scattered contents on the comforter: a box of condoms packed with a bottle of lube ‘because you never know how many times we’ll make it tonight’ and a soft tie ‘in case you want to fasten me at the headboard’, Sehun explains. Chanyeol gulps when he sees the lube, because he knows he’ll need a fuckton lot to do what has been buzzing in his mind all day long.

“Sehun,” he calls with an uncharacteristically tiny voice, “I thought we could…ehm…try something?”

The younger male widens his eyes in delight already, whatever pervy idea they’re going to enact.

“Anything, hyung!”

“I-I wanted to…uh…to…to fist you,” Chanyeol finally blurts out, flushing madly and not looking at Sehun in the eyes.

A full minute passes before Sehun voices his agreement, looking genuinely intrigued.

“Okay,” he accepts, smiling shyly at Chanyeol, who’s evidently feeling uncomfortable.

The rapper snaps his head back at him, “You sure?” he asks, worry and relief mixed in two simple words. Sehun nods and lies more comfortably on the bed, hands already on the headboard to be tied up. Chanyeol takes his sweet time admiring the flushed skin of the guy underneath him, in particular the warm red cheekbones and the lightly lined eyes, not quite clear of the stage make-up.

Chanyeol finally fastens the tie around Sehun’s wrists, puts a pillow under his bottom and spreads his legs more apart.

“Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts,” Chanyeol pleads while uncapping the lube.

“Will do,” Sehun assures, and shudders at the feeling of a finger, cold and slippery with lube, teasing his butt hole. Chanyeol inhales deeply to relax and stop his slightly shaking hands.

When the first finger gets in, it’s just a funny sensation of having something up his ass, but it’s nothing Sehun is not used to: he can easily take another couple of finger, knowing it’ll burn some more in any case. He starts rocking against Chanyeol’s fingers, trying to get them more in depth and to stretch the tight ring of muscles.

Sehun’s sudden intake of breath when a finger brushes against his prostate makes Chanyeol stop.

“Did I hurt--"

“No you didn’t, Chanyeol, please continue. More,” Sehun pants.

“I’m now going to put another finger in,” Chanyeol announces, squirting more lube on his already half-in hand and the pinkie. He holds his breath while the fourth finger enters not without difficulty; Sehun cringes and unconsciously tugs his fastened wrists, to release the tension.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol calls hesitantly. Sehun hums to show he’s listening, opening his eyes he didn’t notice he had closed.

“I have only my thumb left. You sure you can take it?” the rapper asks softly.

Sehun breathes shakily and nods, closing his eyes again.

Chanyeol fumbles with only a hand to open the lube and pour more on his thumb, on his knuckles, up to his wrist. Seeing Sehun so submitted, seeing how much he trusts Chanyeol, seeing how much he put himself in his hands (literally), makes the older male painfully hard.

Helping himself with the free hand, Chanyeol squeezes the thumb together with the already inserted fingers, soothing Sehun and telling him how good he is.

“Relax, Sehun, good…Now open some more, let me in, baby.”

…And finally the whole hand is in, slowly slowly moving back and forth thanks to the abundance of lube.

Chanyeol stares in shock at his hand disappeared into Sehun’s body. He gradually tries to uncurl his fingers, hitting Sehun’s sweet post again and again, earning unrestrained and almost desperate moans.

Every sensation is at its highest levels in Sehun’s body: even the strained breathing coming from Chanyeol and ghosting the over sensitive skin is barely bearable.

Sehun’s softened cock hardens again and is already leaking precome, it takes only a couple of squeezes to make him come fast and hard on Chanyeol’s torso.

“Fuck! Ohgodohgodohgod,” Sehun groans shakily, violently arching his back as he ever so slightly rocks against the fist inside him, riding out of the intense orgasm. Once he has stopped, lying bonelessly and breathlessly on the bed, Chanyeol slides his hand out very carefully: he can still feel the heat that surrounded his hand inside Sehun’s body.

Sehun breathes heavily while wearing the orgasm off, relaxing completely only when Chanyeol unties him before jerking himself off, coming quickly as well.

“Thank you, Sehun. I love you,” Chanyeol whispers when he cuddles Sehun against his side, laying the younger’s head upon his own heaving chest.

“You’re welcome, hyung,” Sehun replies tiredly, a satisfied smile stretching his lips.

===

Knowing glances and smiles are thrown around the table when Sehun and Chanyeol join the rest of EXO for breakfast, the maknae trying to hide the fact that he’s visibly limping (he does not wince when he sits down, no sir…except when he actually does).


End file.
